Kobe
Kobe is an anti-hero that features in the Dragon Ball Super manga and anime. Kobe is the former leader of the Hashu clan, a small legion of rogue fighters that wreck havoc upon the planet. sometime during the period between the Cell and Majin Buu arcs, the Hashu manages to gather the seven dragon balls and summon Shenron. Kobe uses the wishes to gain immortality and superhuman abilities such as super-strength, speed and ki. He is later killed by Kid Buu, perishing along with the Earth. Everybody is later revived, and the Hashu clan spend their time spectating the Saiyans. Eventually, Hashu gains the opportunity to train with Whis, in exchange for a variety of unique foods. Goku discovers Whis is training a human and gets excited by an opportunity to fight with him. Kobe accepts Goku's challenge. Kobe vs. Goku (Beerus' Planet) Bulma is startled to learn that a human has already shared the delight of spaghetti bolognese with Beerus. Whis tells Bulma about his human apprentice named Kobe. Vegeta overhears this conversation and decides to travel with Whis to meet him. Goku notices Vegeta and Whis's sudden departure and rushes to consolidate. Goku first suspects training but soon learns about Kobe's existance. The two saiyans arrive on Beerus' planet, only to be greeted by a humanoid wearing a gi similar to Goku's in Resurrection of F, but this gi is black and white. Vegeta instantly senses the mysterious ki radiating from the human. Vegeta approaches Kobe and asks how he got in contact with Whis. Kobe explains his past and his knowledge on the Saiyan Prince and Goku. Vegeta becomes angered by this and challenges Kobe. At first Kobe declines, saying he would like to fight Goku first. Goku excitingly accepts and the two face off. From the distance, Vegeta analyses Kobe anxiously. Kobe tells Goku to transform into his blue version. Instead, Goku starts by transforming into a Super Saiyan. Whis explains to Vegeta, Kobe's potential. Whis carries on by saying Kobe is stronger than Goku at this point. The fight begins and Goku lunges towards Kobe. The Super Saiyan manages to land a direct punch to Kobe's face which causes him to hurl into a nearby tree. Kobe recovers instantly from this. Goku's expression becomes serious, he begins to shake and analyse Kobe's ki further. Whis then explains God Immortality, something that Kobe has acquired. Vegeta suddenly discovers the ki he sensed is Immortal God Ki. Kobe runs towards Goku and teleports behind him, sweeping the Saiyan's legs, Goku pushes his hands into the ground to keep balance. Kobe blocks Goku's upwards kick and counters with a punch to Goku's face. Goku is forcefully launched into the ground. Vegeta is stunned beyond belief. Kobe stands fearlessly opposite Goku's temporarily unconscious body. Goku re emissions consciousness and transforms straight into Super Saiyan Blue. Kobe is un-changed by this and positions himself into a fighting stance. Goku's seriousness has peaked and Kobe stands silent. Kobe begins by kicking Goku, but Goku grapples his leg and throws him into the sky. Goku rushes after him. Kobe faces Goku mid-way into the clouds and uses a ki technique known as Silent Sword which sends a flurry of sword-shaped ki blasts into Goku's direction at incredible speeds. Goku negates all of these blasts and launches a small ki blast into Kobe's abdomen. Kobe is sent flying further into the sky. Goku chases him using Instant Transmission and kicks Kobe back to the Earth. However, just before reaching the Earth, Goku uses the same technique as seen on Nappa in Dragon Ball Z (Goku catches Kobe with one hand). Suddenly, Kobe uses his God Ki to escape Goku's clutches and delivers a stunning back-flip kick. Vegeta notices Goku's drained stamina. Whis tells Vegeta the force of Kobe's power, meaning Goku is getting the stamina knocked out of him. "How's this possible?!" enquires Vegeta. "Kobe's ki puts a lot of pressure on Goku's ki" Whis explains, "Kobe's immortality intimidates Goku's emotions, causing him to output a lot of energy to stay alive. Immortal God ki is much stronger than regular God ki as it has no limitations". "But...i thought god ki was the strongest." - Vegeta "Immortal beings with god ki are very rare indeed, not even myself or Lord Beerus have the power of immortality." - Whis "Isn't their rules against immortal gods?" - Vegeta "Immortality is like a curse. His punishment is living a forever lasting life" - Whis Goku is beaten mercilessly and finally, Goku's energy is finally fully depleted. However, Vegeta notices Kobe's intentions of killing Goku with the Silent Swords attack. Vegeta intervenes and launches a Big Bang Attack to counter. "The Hashu Clan shall have no competition" - Kobe "What?" - Vegeta "I cannot allow you Saiyans to take anymore of the planet's glory. Your time is over, and now it's our time" - Kobe